Patapon 3
Patapon 3 '''(パタポン3') is the third installment in the Patapon series. It focuses on the Patapons stopping the Seven Evil Spirits and their continued search for Earthend. It features new Uberheroes, a new style, and overall, a higher quality for all aspects of the game. Background '''Patapon 3' begins directly where the previous game ended. The Patapons finish building their Rainbow Bridge and have crossed the river to a new land, where they find a large mysterious box. When the Patapons opened the box, seven evil spirits came out and turned everyone into stone, except for the flag carrier Hatapon. A new tribe called the Bonedeths is seen in the third game's demo, and even the Akumapons will most likely return, as they are shown in one of the game's trailers. It is unknown whether each tribe is merely a servant of one of the spirits, or actually manifestations of them. Also, inside the box is Silver Hoshipon, which finds the Almighty and offers to help restore some of the Patapons back to life. The first Patapon Hoshipon restores is the Hero, and powers him up into the Uberhero (essentially, a stronger version of Hero). Together, they find Hatapon. After a while, Hatapon gives the player the Pata drum. Demos There were two demos prior to the release of the full game.A multiplayer beta and an official demo. New Features * Infrastructure multiplayer * New types classes * An Uberhero unit * New equipment and item types * Djinns instead of Miracles * New enemies * Equipment is received as random drops in Treasure Chests * When exhausted, units don't drop their caps, but can still be revived * Evolution map has been replaced with an experience system * The Patachat, which enables players to communicate with each other * Three normal units that can turn into their respective classes * It is possible that Level 40 can be reached in-game. Trivia thumb|left|250px|Official E3 trailer * The Patapon 3 multiplayer beta has been removed from the PSN store. However, the japanese version can still be downloaded from here. Also, if players have downloaded the demo in the past, it can be re-obtained through their history in the PSN store. * Images can be found here. * The 2nd demo, called Patapon 3 "Full of Surprises! 100 Hours Demo", was released on January 6, 2011 in Japanese. That version can still be downloaded here. * In the Patapon 3 official site, if the minigame is completed and then a wallpaper is published, the player will receive a code that, when entered in the game, will unlock an unique item. * Unlike the first two games, where the beats of the drums appear around the screen, in Patapon 3 they now appear around the Uberhero, possibly due to the fact that the Hero has fused with the Almighty himself. * Unlike the first two games, this sequel has become darker and more serious in tone. * This is the only Patapon game to date in which the player gets the Chaka and Don drums before the Pata drum. * Unlike in Patapon 1 and 2, minigames will not be present in this game. * To use the online features, the code obtained by purchasing the full retail version of Patapon 3 must be entered on the bar. Gallery Patapon-3.jpg Patapon bj2hn gbjkm.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-18 at 12.42.26 PM.png 8 Player Race.PNG|A multiplayer race Cannon Hero Shooting.PNG|4 players engaging in a dungeon quest Gyabaan hero.png|Cannongyaban, one of the latest Superheroes or Uberheroes. Shield djinn.png|One of the many Djinns Weapons.png|A sample of the many different weapons P-20110407015326331 640w.jpg Bonedehfort.jpg See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 Bosses *Hero *Uberhero Patapon *Almighty *Patapon Units *Dark Heroes Category:Patapon 3 Category:New units Category:Hero Category:Bonedeth Category:Story Character Category:Units Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Akumapon Category:Artifacts Category:Drums Category:Seven Evil Spirits Category:Uberhero